1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of stabilizing hydrogen peroxide solution using acetonitrile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that small concentrations of transition metal ions such as those of iron, copper, nickel, lead, chromium or manganese in a hydrogen peroxide solution cause the hydrogen peroxide to decompose. This can be quite troublesome in the manufacture and storage of hydrogen peroxide. The materials of construction used in commercial hydrogen peroxide units make it virtually impossible to exclude all traces of transition metal ions from the process streams and the product hydrogen peroxide solutions. Methods of slowing down or stopping the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide in the presence of transition metal ions would be quite useful industrially.
Several organic materials have been added to hydrogen peroxide solutions to stabilize them. U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,633, issued Sept. 11, 1962, to Dunlop et al. disclosed the use of phytic acid in the presence of pyridine carboxylic acids. U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,632 issued Sept. 11, 1962, to Meeker disclosed the use of hydroxyquinolines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,512 issued Apr. 2, 1974, to Solenberger disclosed the use of anilines and other organics. U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,244 issued Sept. 2, 1975, to Winkler disclosed the use of amino (methyl phosphonic acid). None of the prior art references disclose the use of acetonitrile as a stabilizer.